


Questioning Beliefs

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood Magic, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: Halward swore he was above that, but he's desperate.





	Questioning Beliefs

The message is clear: “Curb your son’s behavior. Otherwise society will.”  It whispers in Halward’s mind during waking hours. It shouts from the corners of the Fade.

He always tried to do the right thing, even if Dorian doesn’t agree.  Dorian wants a fantasy, and Halward will never get what _he_ wants if Dorian keeps up with this.

He swore this was an _absolute_ last resort.  He never believed things would go this way, or that he’d even have to _think_ about this.  He weighs all of his other options and finds them lacking.

His beliefs may need to change.


End file.
